Jynobus
by Pyraglyfics
Summary: An expiratment to create two heros goes wrong. Two beings were still created, one good, and one terreibly evil. rated pg just for saftyplease r&r! note from two years later Wow i forgot about this, it was about two years ago that i started it. I guess if
1. Burnt And Candy Coated

The only characters that are my own creation are Jynobus and Qinto.  
  
Chapter one: The Burnt and the Candy Coated.  
  
"Sir Qinto, wake up Sir Qinto. Today's the day you finish your latest invention!" Sir Qinto wakes up to the sound of his assistant Waddle Doo. "Is it that time already?" he says as he arises from his dreams. "Well nothing can be done without a proper breakfast, lets go to the kitchen."  
  
Sir Qinto was a wise wizard/inventor who had long ever cast a spell or worked with powerful knights. He was tall and thin, with light brown eyes that seemed to glow in times of excitement. His long fray hair glinted in the sunlight as if a long flowing robe sparkled with glints of silver. He always wore a maroon robe and a yellow tie-on belt, which many thought was two opposite colors, but he liked it none the less. In his youth, he was the master of elements, a wizard in king's armies fighting among great warriors and heroes. Now he is retired and lives happily in the habitable star of Popstar. The belief in magic has waned since his younger days, and now it is thought to be mere fiction. He still wanted something to protect Popstar and other places when he was no more, so he has been spending countless hours creating something that had special powers of it's own to protect from evil.  
  
Waddle Doo, on the other hand, was nothing like the majestic looking Qinto. He was short and stocky, and had little athletic capabilities. He only had one eye, which was large and black. He had little hair, just a few stings coming out from the top of his head, which was kind of a plus cause he didn't have to comb it. He had neat tennis shoes that he admired, but few realized he wore them. He was very loyal to Qinto and was there whenever he was needed. He liked the idea of a new hero, and hoped to be his sidekick of whatever it was going to be.  
  
They ate a light breakfast and quickly went to the research lab. They starred at the two forms that would soon have life. Qinto used two marshmallows to create them. Once he was done they would lose their marshmallow form and become living organisms. He would have to inject them with a life giving serum that was used in the old days to revive downed soldiers during battle. He hooked each marshmallow to the machine, and injected the serum into them. They soon showed signs of life, and begin too move. Then the machine went haywire and through the to marshmallows, now live beings, in separate directions.  
  
One flew into a vat of pink candy syrup. He emerged covered in the pink stuff, which permanently stained his outer layer to pink, and made some other changes. The reaction between the remaining marshmallow in him and the syrup made major genetic altars. It made the being's outer layer expandable allowing him to suck in air, and use it to float. It also gave a unique gene to suck in other beings and copy a gene to use their attacks! This new being became to be known as Kirby.  
  
The other marshmallow wasn't as lucky. He flew across the room into the furnace. The fire burned him turning a dark black, and darkening his heart as well. Evil thoughts ran through his mind and flew through his veins. The intense heat raised his strength and agility. He began to hate the one later known as Kirby, for he felt it was his fault. He climbed out of the furnace, wishing destruction for Kirby and all other things that contain evil and vile. He named himself Jynobus, and sought a place to train and create evil plans. 


	2. The Next Several Years

Chapter 2: The Next Several Years  
  
Ever since the day he was created, Kirby had trained to use and control his powers under Qinto. Every day he spent countless hours sucking up a variety of samples of types of enemies he might find to examine the skills they gave him. He mastered his floating ability and realized that when he let all the air out of him so he would fall back to the ground, a puff of air that could hurt enemies would be shot out. Kirby learned much during those days under Qinto, but he did more than just train. He made great friends with Waddle Doo, and they both were in both admiration and awe over the wizard.  
  
Qinto was a good and kindly person, and a great inventor, but not immortal. Two years after he created Kirby he passed away. By this Kirby was very saddened, but not nearly as much as poor Waddle Doo. He had been Sir Qinto's trusty servant ever since he came to Popstar. He loved Qinto like a father, and Qinto loved him like a son. Kirby tried to comfort Waddle Doo, but he had shut himself in his room and did nothing for many days. Then one day, a week after Qinto's funeral. Waddle Doo disappeared from his room, and was nowhere else in sight. Kirby went on a long search for him, asking other waddle doos of his whereabouts, but found no information, and no hints of him, not even his favorite tennis shoes.  
  
Kirby was deeply saddened by loosing two friends in the same month. He gave Sir Qinto's lab away and all of his estate. Kirby then set off to do what he was made to do: find evil and stop it!  
  
Kirby became famous on Popstar, having several adventures, most against what came to be his arch nemesis, King Deeded. Deeded had tried many times in many different ways to take over Poster, but Kirby was always right there, to stop him in his tracks, and bring peace back to Popstar. All inhabitance of Popstar felt Kirby was a great hero, one to go down in the books as the best of all time. People wrote story's and made movies about this pink puffball; he even had his own TV shows and 3 inch action figures with movable arms!  
  
*Author's note: this is a joke about a commercial that I always that was so stupid. Anyway, back to the story*  
  
Jynobus had never forgotten about his hated enemy Kirby. He had searched for his own private base to train himself and many soldiers only one reason: revenge. He had no thoughts on world domination, yet. Just that one thing his evil scarred heart can think. He searched low and high to find the perfect place and what he found was a mixture of both. On top of a high nameless mountain, on an uncharted island, there was a secret tunnel, that tunnel led down through the mountain, underground, opening a vast area almost the whole of Popstar. His evil little heart was delighted at this, and began construction immediately. With this giant underground base he could remain unknown to the upper world, and when the time was right he could attack from a place of his choosing.  
  
Jynobus rose a great army from this tactical position. He constructed large digging machines for when the time was right. He learned as much as he could about Kirby, and learned about his gene copying ability. He made what he could his secrete weapons against Kirby. He applied their primary gene with the gene of a deadly virus, and made a second gene of immunity, and a third of electricity to lure Kirby into his trap. Kirby would suck up the creature, extracting the virus gene. Kirby would then be out of commission, and he would have his revenge.  
  
One day Jynobus looked out, admiring his subterranean empire, and said, " This will surely be the strongest force Kirby ever faced." "Then why are you setting it at for one person?" an unfamiliar shadow appeared, and talked to him. "What do you mean?" Jyanobus replied, "Revenge on the one called Kirby is all I want." "Yes but you see, Kirbys is not on Popstar at the moment," the Shadow said, "wouldn't it cause much pain to him if he returned home to see a captured Popstar?" Jynobus had never thought of this before," That would be perfect! I'd have a whole planet to myself, and Kirby would be his only ally! Thank you. umm uh, what did you say you name was?" "I didn't" the Shadow starts walking away, and Jynobus catches a glimpse, of a plump figure, wearing tennis shoes. 


	3. No Place like home, or No Place At All

Chapter 3: No place like home, or no place at all.  
  
"Well that sure was quite and adventure," said Dedede, who has curently become friends with Kirby, after their long bout with Dark Matter to recover the crystal shards. "Yes I know," replies Kirby, "but I can't wait to get home to Popstar. I have dreams every night about the wonderful landscape, the beaches, and the mountains. I'm taking a long vacation that's starts when we get back. You wanna come?" "I'd love too," said Dedede, "but me and the gang were thinkin of exploring the galaxy a little further while we're way out here. Who knows, we might discover a new star and become famous!" Kirby, although disapointed, wishes them luck then jumps on his warp star and begins the long journey home.  
  
Kirby, being so eccited about the vacation, never even stoped to eat or go to the bathroom the whole way home! His mind was filled with thoughts of prety beaches and breath-taking mountain ranges. He could see Popstar coming into view, and decided he would make a landing at the capital where he could surprise everyoe with his return and be greeted joyfully.  
  
Joy would be about the furthest word from what he accualy found. The blue skies were now a dark grey and the landscape had been charred by fire. The once happy inhabitance were all in shaccles and were working as slaves. He was overcome with sorrow with all that he saw, and didn't understand what was going on. He waddled over to his favorite juice bar, hoping there would be the same old owner there to great him, but the new owner was a snidely little fellow who seemed to be out to rip everyone off. He backed up against the wall, taking it all in, and felt something brush against his back. He turned around and saw a giant poster with his picture on it!. "At least these people like me too, maby I can convince them to release everybody cause it was all a big mistake!" Then Kirby saw a word in big bold letters that proved he was wrong yet again, WANTED! "Now, not only do I have no where to go," Kirby thought, "but I'm also a fugitiive!" 


End file.
